Persephone Blackwood
Persephone Blackwood is a Dark Mage and the one of the three S-Class Mages of the Dark Guild Pandora Crown. Persephone serves as a secondary antagonist during the war between Pandora Crown and the Magic Council. She is also the leader of Pandora Crown's attacking force known as the God Quartet. Appearence Persephone is a young woman with very long light brown hair and amber eyes. She has very graceful features. She wears mainly a marroon/red dress with decorative golden leaves on the bottom half. She also sports a pair of long green gloves which match her green boots. Her attire is finished off by a golden necklace representing a withered tree. Underneath her gloves Persephone's hands ressemble those of an old woman, they are withered and wrinkled, this is a counter effect of her magic. Personality Persephone has a fierce personality, she is one of the most sadistic characters in Pandora Crown, this sadism is shrouded by an almost innocent nature. She tortures hes ennemies however she does it in an innocent manner, seeming almost kind, as if the torture she inflicts is in order to help others. Despite this malevolence she is very attached to her teammates, she has even gone as far as using her magic on herself in order to inflict pain to her already decaying arms whenever a member of the God Quartet is defeated. She also seems to enjoy this pain to some extent as she laughs whenever this magic ability activates. History Persephone was born in a country adjacent to Fiore, her father worked as a master torturer for his kingdom's army, he even developped a certain type of magic to aide him in his work. Her mother ended up being judged as a traitor to the regime and killed through her husband's magic. It was in this dark environment that Persephone grew up, in the shadow of a brutal father and a dead mother. Upon reaching the age of 8, her father taught her how to use Torture Magic, using her as an accomplice for his interrogations, strangely the young Persephone showed more prowess then her father (the man who created the magic). She also was more inventive with her torture methods, being a child her imagination sometimes ran wild. After graduating from her Kingdom's Magic Academy and creating her own variant on Plant Magic, Decay Magic, Persephone was recruited by the army for dangerous missions and interrogations, by the age of 16 her kill count was enormous. On her 20th birthday she recieved a final mission which was to kill an informant of the Fiore Kingdom, this informant was none other than her father, the battle was swift, with Persephone making half of her father's torso decay before subjecting him to torture. After this mission Persephone was recruited by Bastien Mikaels for his dark guild, here she learnt how to control her powers and use her murderous intent to make herself even stronger. Ever since she has been one of the strongest members of her guild and she soon became an S-Class Mage and head of the God Quartet. Synopsis Pandora War Arc Persephone is first seen adressing the Pandora Crown troops, she explains the master's plan to eradicate Legal Guilds and the Magic Council. She is then seen during the attack on the Council where she decays one of the walls in order to enter the Building. She also kills many Rune Knights with her Decay Magic. Magic and Abilities Decay Magic (減衰魔法, Gensui Maho): Persephone's main magic is known as Decay Magic, it's power revolves around the ability to rot matter. Her powers take a toll on her own body and have started to decay her forearms. So far all these attacks remain unnamed. *'Decay Touch' (Unnamed): Persephone touches an object or a person making them rot, or creating a gaping hole in the object. *'Decay Wave' (Unnamed): The user blasts a huge wave of yellowish-brown magical energy that looks like mist (or a miasma), this "mist" decays all that it touches. Torture Magic '''(拷問魔法, Gomon Maho): A form of Magic created by '''Persephone's father, its main usage is to stimulate pain in the target, or in some occasions in the user. *'Blut Torture' (血液拷問,Ketsueki Gomon): By touching the opponent, the user poisons their blood making every heartbeat feel like it is pumping a searing feeling throughout the target's body. *'Verstand Torture' (マインド拷問, Maindo Gomon): The user grabs their target's head infecting their brain with magic energy, bending their thoughts and stimulating the brain cells responsable for pain. *'Selbst Torture' (自己拷問, Jiko Gomon): The user casts a spell inflicting pain through the stimulation of all cells in the body when certain conditions are met. This power can be adapted to different objectives, for example, it can stimulate the blood vessels in the skin creating lacerations and bleeding, it can also cause an overload of one's senses making very perception painful. Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Antagonist